


New Anxieties

by Chrimson_Bonez



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Luci, Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, New Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: New worries begin to plague Chrom as the realization of him becoming a father becomes more and more real.





	New Anxieties

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of Chrobin Week! Hope you enjoy~

When Robin first told Chrom that she was pregnant, he was overjoyed. He smiled from ear to ear, and she squeaked and laughed when he picked her up and twirled her around. He was happy for days, and a small smile still ghosted over his face, even during the most boring council meetings. Of course, having his wife by his side certainly helped, especially as she secretly held his hand under the table.

However, as the months went by and Robin’s stomach continued to swell, Chrom’s joy began to be overpowered by worry. His heart dropped every time she winced from a backache, and he always insisted that she sit down for a while when her feet began to swell up. She huffed in annoyance at him often when he worried over her, and he did manage to tone himself down a bit after a few stern talks with Robin.

But then, one night as he was resting in bed with her, an even more terrifying thought crawled up from the trenches of his mind; what if he ended up like his father? This certainly wasn’t the first time he thought about it, especially when he was forced to sit on the throne after Emmeryn’s untimely death in the last war. But with Robin and the other Shepherds there to support him, it was easier to keep those thoughts at bay. However, now he was thinking about how he himself would act as a parent, and he couldn’t help but remember those faded memories of his own father.

The worst memory was how proud his father was when Chrom showed him his ability to wield Falchion. He remembered how happy he was to see his father smile and praise him, and it made his stomach churn. He tried to give himself the benefit of the doubt, since he was just too young to know what his father really was. All he knew was how much he looked up to his father, and how exciting it was that he was proud of him. But now that Chrom was a grown man and knew better, those few happy memories were now forever tainted.

What if… he ended up hurting his own child the same way? What if something inside Chrom gets triggered, and he becomes the same monster as his father? He couldn’t stand the thought of doing that to them; they deserved better. But how can he be so sure he can deliver on it?

* * *

As the wet nurse placed the swaddled baby in his arms, he couldn’t stop the tears from welling up and rolling down his face. His new baby daughter was just… perfect. Her little button nose, her little wisps of blue hair, her shining blue eyes… he couldn’t stop looking at her as he sat in the chair next to his wife as she rested in bed. He was only able to snap out of his trance when he felt Robin place her hand on his knee. He turned to her, a wide grin still across his face, and she smiled tiredly back at him, her own eyes becoming misty-eyed.

“She’s beautiful, Robin,” he whispered. She sighed and nodded.

“I’m so glad she’s finally here,” she added. Chrom agreed, but his smiled faltered as his worries of fatherhood began to creep back up. Robin picked up on his worries, and she moved her hand away as she slowly sat up in her bed.

“Chrom,” she called out to him, “are you feeling okay?” He shakily nodded, but quickly handed the bundle of blankets to Robin.

“Sorry,” he apologized, “I just… I couldn’t help but wonder if… this was how my father felt when he had his first child…” Robin shook her head as she slowly rocked the baby in her arms.

“I never knew your father, Chrom,” she reassured, “but… based on what I’ve heard of him, and from what I know about you, I know you’re nothing like him.”

“How can we be so sure, though,” he retorted, “for all we know, my father was like me when he was my age. And then he became that monster later on? The same triggers could be resting in my heart too.” She glared at him.

“Stop that, Chrom,” she countered, “Yes, sometimes your strength and emotions get the better of you. But just _knowing_ that what your father did was wrong, and your desire to not tread down that path, is a sign that you will _never_ become him.” They locked eyes, and Robin’s glare became soft after a few blinks. He sighed, and he gently rested his head on her small shoulder. He glanced down at the baby in her arms. She was sleeping soundly in her blankets now.

“…You’re right,” he sighed, “I know you are, Robin. I just… I can’t help but worry.”

“I know,” she hummed, “I know how you feel. I worry if I’ll be a worthy mother to our daughter. I… have no memory of my own parents…”

“If anyone can figure it out, it’s you,” he complimented. She laughed.

“Perhaps,” she agreed, “and with you by my side, I know the journey will be easier. Or at the very least a bit more entertaining.” He sat up and jokingly gasped as if he was just insulted.

“What is that supposed to mean,” he chuckled. She just laughed again and shook her head.

“Neither of us are perfect,” she said, “but… I promised to always be there for you, even when you’re down. It’s my job to pick you back up, whether it’s as your tactician, your friend, or your wife.”

“And I promised the same to you, as your husband,” he responded back. A little yawn and peep turned both of their attentions to the baby in Robin’s arms as she woke back up. One of her little hands peeked out of the folds, and Chrom placed his index finger near it. The baby cooed louder and quickly grasped her tiny fingers over his. He nearly started crying again at the sight.

“I made a promise to your mother,” he whispered to the baby, “and now… I’m going to make a promise to you as well, little one.” He breathed in deep and glanced back at Robin. She nodded in reassurance.

“I promise,” he continued, “to always protect you and watch over you. I promise to be the father I never had, and to be the parent you deserve.” The little one squeezed his finger, seemingly accepting his promise and love. Robin leaned over and pecked a kiss on Chrom’s cheek, making a blush dust across his face.

“We’re both so lucky to have you,” she smiled. He laughed, and for just a little while, before the world came knocking at their door once again, the little family rested together, enjoying each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Happy Chrobin Week!


End file.
